cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Psamdaclan-Torachea
Cities History Was once an ancient triumvirate of 3 city states(founded 50 AD). All were eventually destroyed over the centuries. After many generations, the modern descendants banded together on October 2 2007. They live on a floating city, that is kept in the eastern Mediterranean. An absolute ruler was needed to manage the city properly in its first days after conception. Horatio Longworth was the king of this city until 10-23-07. The nation is now a republic, Horatio Longworth is the prime minister. On 10-7-07, Psamdaclan-Torachea was a charter member of the Natron Association in-School Alliance. (Also known as NASA) Horatio Longworth is the current official chairman of the alliance. Nation Information and Government Position Psamdaclan-Torachea is a growing, developing, and established nation at 93 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Psamdaclan-Torachea work diligently to produce Lead and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Psamdaclan-Torachea is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Psamdaclan-Torachea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Psamdaclan-Torachea does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Psamdaclan-Torachea detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Psamdaclan-Torachea will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government The government system is a republic in nature. It has two branches: a legislative branch, called the senate; and an executive branch, run by a Prime Minister and his Secretary. Members of the senate are called tribunes. The executive branch is controled by the Horatio Party. The Senate is controlled by the Isolationist Party There are currently 17 mebers of the Torachean senate. Alle seats in the senate are voted on by the country's populace each year. There duty is to make laws and run the country as governors. Election take place on October 23. The mebers of the Senate of Psamdaclan-Torachea,(elected 10/23/07) as of 10/28/07 are ** Klenn Class (H) ** Boris Tolton (I) ** Anthony Smithson (I) ** Hugar Tolcok (I) ** Wilson Orec (I) ** Orsev a-Lomarlac (I) ** Caracunde Rocdavent (I) ** Nomus Monadnock (I) ** Lechrems Kemtor (I) ** Abdec IV (I) ** Selmivate Aulus (H) ** Lenrom De'ento (H) ** Richard Brown (I) ** Eric Philipson (I) ** Sigmund Berton (I) ** Calvin Burton (I) ** Seguntus al-Jadid (I) H= Horatio Party I=Isolationist Party There are two members of the executive branch: Prime Minister Horatio Longworth (H), and Secretary Nomus Veralenk. (H) Politics Psamdaclan-Torachea has freedom of religion. Religious tolerance is prevalent. However, the government prefers its citizens practice Christianity, Judaism, or Islam. Psamdaclan-Torachea has no constitution, and under law, Horatio Longworth cannot be removed from power. Horatio Longworth is the curent head of state. Because of Longworth's dictator like status, as well as his desire to dominate, a political party has risen up against him. The party Horatio Longworth belongs to is being called the Horatio Party. Its agenda is that of discrete empire building. They believe they also have the right to control NASA. They believe that they are the most qualified to control it, and they do not want to share power. Horatio Longworth is pushing for the elimination of the articles of NASA's constitution that give equal power to the member. He wants to be given what he calls "emergency power" which would give him total control over NASA. The party that opposes him is being called the Isolationist Party. They believe that power over NASA should stay divided among the other members. They want the country to stay "under the radar of global politics". They believe that NASA should stay out of foreign affairs. They are strongly opposed to Longworth's rise to power. The nation's senate has decided to side with this party. So far, there have been no protests against Horatio Longworth, since protests are considered illegal. Armed Forces Psamdaclan-Torachea has an army, but it is strictly used for defense.The army is roughly 40 percent the size of the total population. The official name of the Army branch is the Torac Defense Militia Wars Before the formation of NASA, the country engaged in a few minor skirmishes. These did very little damage, and peace was quickly resolved. Since the formation of NASA, all member countries have managed to stay out of war. Other Information National Sport: Running National Animal: Monosaur Current Events The consensus of the people is a desire for isolationism. The government also supports staying out of major foreign politics. 10/25/07--A dissident of the Longworth in a crowd thew a rotten tomato at him. He yelled "Step down from power you ... despot!" The dissident missed and was arrested. The people of Psmadaclan-Torachea are concerned over Horatio Longworth's usurpation of power in NASA. They are wary of his power, even though he leads their nation, and their nation would benefit from their leader having power. Since Horatio Longworth was officially elected as chairman, the concerns started to die down, but they still exist.